


Water Bottle Challenge

by Xanare



Series: Did you know...? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanare/pseuds/Xanare
Summary: Did you know people who can chug a bottle faster than others give better head?Fact or is Tony talking out of his ass?Let's see the theory proven right or wrong.





	Water Bottle Challenge

It's usual movie night at the Avengers Tower. Clint got to choose the movie this time and now all of them are stuck with yet another Mission Impossible film showcasing the art of disguising your face and voice.

Surprisingly Nat seems to enjoy the movie very much and lounges along the sofa with Clint.

Bruce as always sits in the reading chair and let's his left leg dangle relaxed from the rest, reading a dissertation.

Tony plants himself on the sofa opposite Bruces chair while checking some SI mails. That's until Steve joins them, taking Tonys phone away and taking the free space beside him.

Tony pouts "Cap, that's called robbery and I'm not gonna alow criminal activities in my living room! Give it back."

Steve raises one eye brow and asks "Why is that only limited to the living room?"

Tony mutters "Oh wouldn't you want to know." and bumps Steve playful with his elbow in the side, reaching his other hand out.

Steve signs and gives Tony his phones back. "You shouldn't work when we're watching a movie. It's called team bonding."

"Don't go sassy on me, Rogers." Tony quips back. 

"Keep the flirting for the bed room." interrupts Clint with a shushing sound.

Immediately both shut their mouths and if Steve blushes slightly in the dim light no one needs to know.

Steve has an insanely embarrassing crush on Tony since they saw eye to eye after the battle of New York. There is fairly not much to dislike about the genius once seeing a little bit behind the mask. Tony is very caring though he doesn't like to show to much. Hiding his feelings is to Steve too become second nature, maybe that's why he relates to Tony so much. And obviously is he very much attractive which caused Steve one to many times to stop in his tracks and watch subtle as possible. He even started drawing him. That was the moment he knew Tony somehow managed to worm his way into his heart, since he expresses his deepest feelings through his drawings.

As much as Steve is encouraged by his feelings, he feels really insecure around the genius. Not because he feels too boring for him but Tony has a reputation paired with his constant flirting Steve really can't figure out if his feeling are reciprocated nor if Tony is even interested. Doesn't matter anyway because they had a team to lead. Everybody knows 'Don't fuck the company!'

In times like these Steve rethinks if he's too obvious, if his team mates already know or worse if Tony knows. 

Steve's thoughts get interrupted by Tony poking him and asking what his bet is.

"What do you mean?"

Clint rolls impatiently his eyes "Where were you? Do you think Nat or me are faster chugging a whole water bottle? Stark is on 20 Dollars for Romanoff and Bruce goes with me."

Shaking his head affectionly Steve responds "I'm not betting. I'm gonna lay back and watch."

Bruce chimes in and suggests "Next round Steve should challenge the winner."

Everybody approves except Steve but usually that means it's already decided. 

Nat wins in a really close call which leaves Clint choking a little bit and Bruce rubbing his back. 

"Did you know that people who can chug a bottle faster than others give better head?" states Tony winking at Nat. Which leaves him crumpled over the rest after a rather hard blow against his side. Sometimes Tony really doesn't know a thing about survival.

Wheezing he shouts out "50 bucks on Nat." 

Bruce goes along but Clint bets on Steve. 

A little bit disappointed that Tony wouldn't bet for him, he tries to beat Nat and he really succeeds. 

Grumpy Bruce and Tony hand over their money to a very happy Clint. 

"Oh, I'll be happy when Thor is finally on earth again. I bet he'll win over all of us."

"Enough betting for today. I'm going to the lab again. Tony you should come down there tomorrow. I got some results until then." says Bruce and leaves the living room after Tony nods. 

Clint and Natasha excuse themselves too. When Steve tries to follow them he feels a hand resting on his thigh successful stopping him from standing up. After the spies leave the room Tony speaks up. 

"You know I'm a scientist... And if you're interested we could research that theory. I can make it worth your while."

A little bit surprised by that blatant suggestion Steve says nothing at first.

Tony respecting a rejection returns his hand a little bit disappointed but reacts equally stunned when Steve mirrors his action and squeezes Tonys inner thigh, leans over and whispers hotly in his ear "And how would you make up for a blow job?"

As Tony catches himself again Steve sneaks his hand further up and breaths over his neck, feeling Tony shiver against his side.

"I'd do anything you want. Return the favor or bend over for you. Your decision."

Steve smiles against his neck and asks voice low "That easy?"

"Depends on the theory proven right." answers Tony before reaching for Steves jaw and directing their lips to connect.

Steve sighs into the kiss. It's slow and sensual until Tony opens his mouth to let Steve deepen the kiss. After hot tongues connect it gets dirty fast. Now Steves hand touches the outline of Tonys cock through his pants and gets a low moans as a response.

Suddenly Steve's very aware of the fact that a fellow avenger could walk in on them at any time and asks "maybe we should take this to the bed room?" while catching a breath.

"Mh, yes, yours or mine?"

"Yours"

On their way to Tonys privat elevator, Tony catches Steves hand and uses his grip to turn him against the wall of the elevator once in. Face to face the angle is even better and Steve is able to let his hands roam over Tonys body who does the same already unbuttoning his shirt. Since no one seems to want to slow this down, he pushes Tony a bit away to undress the man of his old band shirt and lets his own shirt fall down his shoulders leaving them both naked from the waist up. Clearly aroused they let their eyes wander with equally dark and hungry eyes. 

"You know I never thought this would work."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you'd win but I thought I would encourage your competitive spirit by betting on Nat. That alone was good enough to watch."

"I have to say your pick up line could have been better but you're lucky I'm very willing to give in."

"You're aware I'm giving you an out? Yet nothing really happened. If you're not willing to take this further I won't be mad. I know we have responsibilities."

"Are you getting cold feet?" questions Steve with a raised eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty sure we wouldn't stand here if we both wouldn't want this."

"You know, for the first time I want to be responsible and all you do is...."

Steve interrupts with a heart felt "Shut up." and dives right into kissing again. Tony leads them out the elevator into the bedroom never stopping to watch where they are going.

As Steve lowers his hands from Tonys back slowly into his pants to squeeze his cheeks, Tony grounds his errection against Steve's, arching his back. 

That brings Steve to unbutton said pants and shove them down quickly, adding the underwear to the pile. Leaving Tony naked discarding the clothing away from them. Now Tony tries to open Steves pants but doesn't get far. 

"Nuh uh. First I'm gonna contribute to the experiment Mister."

"I was just talking out of my ass. You don't have to."

"But I want to." says Steve licking his lips and crowding Tony against the bed so he sits down. After sinking to his knees right between Tonys spread legs, he looks up innocently, exactly knowing what that causes.

"Oh God, who knew you'd be such a tease?" asks Tony breathy while he places his right hand in Steves hair to grip it and direct his head further in. He takes his dick in his other hand and asks "Sure you can take it?" 

Steve stares him dead in the eye and nods, licking his lips again.

With that he tucks Steves head right in front of his cock and lays the tip against throughoutly kissed lips, encouraging him to open his soft mouth. Opening his mouth Tonys cock slides a couple inches in leaving the man groaning. Asking for control Steve slides his hands up muscular thighs which Tony accepts. Tony lets go of blond hair and leans back, letting the man get to work and prove his skills.

As the tease Steve is, he lets go of the dick in his mouth to wet the whole length. Licking along the underside with more pressure against a strong vein. Occasionally he takes Tonys balls in his mouth which he massages with his big hand when he's busy with bigger things, leaving the mechanic moan and grip the sheets under his hands. Soon he is so worked up that Steve feels Tonys orgasm coming up. At that he stops. 

"Oh come on." Tony whines.

"Did I pass the test?" Steve asks smug with a brilliant smile.

"Oh yes, you fucking did. Wonderful blowie." praises Tony, pressing a thump against the lips that just before stretched around his cock.

"So you said I could get what I want. That right?"

"Mh yes, baby."

Cheeks heating hearing the endearment Steve shuffles Tony to the middle of the bed, positioning himself between legs again. 

"Bending over for me still an option?"

Tony nods eager "But not if you don't loose your pants right now."

Steve straightens up and makes a show of undressing himself which obviously satisfies Tony, who eyes hungrily Steves errection. 

"Oh what a big boy."

Once completely naked a gesture guides him to the dresser where a little bottle lube stands. With slick fingers he starts rubbing at Tonys entrance bringing his to gasp. He continues stroking Tonys length to distract from pushing one then two then three fingers in. No longer able to ignore his want he asks "You think you're ready?" 

Tony not able to form a coherent sentence just nods and presses against his fingers. 

Gently he extracts his fingers and slicks his own dick up. He lines up and pushes slowly in Tonys hot heat. Both gasp and moan at the sensation. 

Steve directs Tonys legs around his hips to slide in further. Once seated fully he catches the other mans lips again in a passionate kiss. 

As soon as Tony signals that Steve can move now, he starts a quick and deep rhythm. An almost shout gives Steve the right impression that he hit Tonys prostate and continues to hit that spot with every thrust.

"Ah... Oh yes... Steve... Touch me please."

He follows that plea like a good soldier and starts stroking Tonys cock again until said man shouts his name coming between their sweaty upper bodies.

It doesn't take long just a few thrusts until Steve spills into the geniuses ass. Completely exhausted he pulls slowly out and lets himself fall beside Tony.

"Wow. We should do that again. You know... The experimenting."

Steve chuckles "I'm on bord for more of that." They're so far into this already, he might as well confess. "You could have asked me a few months back and I would have said yes."

Tony turnes his head to look him in the eye. "I didn't know you would. You didn't really respond to any avance on my part."

"Tony, you flirt with everyone. How was I supposed to differentiate?"

"Now you know."

"I don't know what you feel but I should tell you that I'm very much in love with you." confesses Steve and turn to look Tony in the eyes, which are filled with affection.

Tony reaches out and plays with his Steves hair. "I'm in love with you too Steve." he responds smiling. "Stay here tonight and then every night you want to."

Steve humms agreeing, takes Tonys hand and kisses it affectionately. 

"Do want to shower with me?"

"Hm, if I do this, will you lay here a little longer?" Steve asks sheepishly, turns to Tonys stomach and starts to lick off the cum.

Tony groans "Oh God, if you keep this up I might be ready for another round. You know I'm not twenty anymore, right?"

"Just another theory to prove." responds Steve smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on AO3. It should be part of a series of short stony one shots.
> 
> It's not beta read. English is not my mother tongue and I pretty much just tipped that in my phone although I should study for my exam. I'm looking forward to have more free time and dive into writing. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!!!


End file.
